


Gang Yesso

by atelophat, mioreo



Category: Original Work
Genre: (kayanya), Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, mabok woeee
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atelophat/pseuds/atelophat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioreo/pseuds/mioreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di komplek Dafa, ada Blok B yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Gang Yesso—karena satu blok punya budaya main kartu remi, tapi bukan judi. Katanya penghuni sana orangnya solider semua. Cuma katanya sih.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gang Yesso

**Author's Note:**

> awas gaje. hasil saqaw asupan hwhw. kolab bareng mio—chap ini pumet yang nulis
> 
> enjoy~!

Ada satu komplek perumahan yang cukup luas, namanya Perumahan Dafa Indah. Orang kampung nyebutnya Komplek Deep—bilangnya, sih, inisial. Perumahan Dafa Indah dulunya cuma seluas upil, tapi sekarang malah punya sembilan blok. Orang bilang Perumahan Dafa Indah sudah mirip Regensi, mahal-mahal, fasilitas lengkap, dan bahwa orang yang beli rumah di sana sebelum daerahnya jadi populer itu beruntung. Sebab dulu murah, kalaupun mahal tidak akan semahal sekarang.

Yang paling santer diberitakan dari Komplek Dafa adalah Blok B. Banyak kabar beredar di masyarakat menyebutkan kalau Blok B itu isinya orang nyentrik semua. Beberapa malah bilang kalau penghuni Blok B dulunya preman atau anggota geng motor. Baru gosip.

(padahal, penghuni Blok B sama-sama manusia biasa.)

Ada sepuluh rumah di Blok B, semuanya sudah kena renovasi. Yang dekat pagar sebelah kiri itu rumahnya Pak Ageng. Catnya putih tulang, garasinya cukup menampung mobil dan dua motor.  Rumahnya tingkat dua dan paling besar di Blok B, soalnya Pak Ageng punya istri dua. Iya, dia pelaku poligami. Dulu Blok B heboh sekali sebab mayoritas baru pertama kali lihat orang beristri dua. Tiap Firda atau Santi (dua-duanya istri Pak Ageng) keluar rumah, pasti ada pertanyaan nyempil yang berhubungan dengan poligami. Bikin gerah. Makanya ketika suatu kali Pak Ageng ngamuk hebat di rumah (suaranya terdengar sampai blok sebelah), penghuni Blok B sudah tidak berani tanya macam-macam lagi. Memang benar pepatah jangan membangunkan angsa tidur. Tampang boleh bersahabat, sifat boleh jinak, tapi kalau diusik sedikit semua langsung disikat. Patuk terus!

Di hadapannya, ada rumah paling mencolok se-komplek. Desainnya tidak mewah-mewah amat, tidak juga lebih luas dari rumah Pak Ageng, tapi cat depannya putih polkadot hitam. Dulu catnya normal, warna krem, tapi kemudian Bu Riza hamil terus ngidam rumah bercat polkadot seperti di sponbob. Rumah itu juga punya ayunan dan seluncuran yang kadang dipakai Bu Riza buat main. Anak-anaknya sih, sudah tidak tertarik main yang seperti itu. Pak Luthfi kadang keteteran memenuhi keinginan keluarganya. (“Papah! Mau keripik kentang rasa mie goreng!” “Papah, mau minta es krim kukus!” “Pah, aku mau guling Sasuke dong” “Pah, mamah mau ke Jepang tapi papah jangan ikut”)

Di sebelah rumah Pak Luthfi dan Bu Riza, tinggallah Ketua RT 19 di rumahnya yang minimalis. Pak Satrio namanya. Dia ketua RT, tapi kalau ngomong nadanya bikin emosi. Buat yang belum terbiasa pasti terdengar nyolot. Padahal, memang alaminya seperti itu. Pak Satrio sering dibuli meski jadi ketua RT, kalau menurut alasan Pak Luthfi (pelaku utama pembulian), katanya Pak Satrio tidak punya wibawa sama sekali. Oh, dia juga masih jomblo. Sudah cari jodoh tapi belum ketemu yang pas. Alibinya sih, begitu.

Rumah Pak Arief berdiri di depan rumah Pak Satrio. Bangunannya sederhana. Lantainya cuma satu, tapi mereka punya kolam ikan yang selalu jernih, terimakasih pada Bu Riri. Karena anak mereka hanya satu dan tidak nakal, rumah itu jarang diisi omelan. Jarang kotor juga, soalnya baik ibu maupun anak sama-sama rajin. Pak Arief bahagia sekali punya keluarga seperti ini (kadang bikin iri Pak Satrio juga).

Ada juga rumah biasa-biasa saja milik Pak Alam di samping rumah Pak Arief. Kalau kamu ke sana dan berdiri di luarnya, tidak akan ada hal istimewa yang akan kamu temui. Tapi kalau kamu kebetulan bertamu, jangan kaget mendapati perabot-perabot yang sering muncul di iklan tengah malam Lejel Homeshopping ada di sana. Istri Pak Alam, Nursyifa, mudah termakan iklan dan senang berbelanja online. Dan, oh, kalau misalnya keluarga Pak Alam (termasuk anak-anaknya) tertawa pada hal remeh seperti sendok jatuh, maklumi saja ya. Selera humor mereka agak, err, receh.

Pak Alam sering minder karena rumahnya berhadapan langsung dengan rumah Pak Muga yang mewah itu. Meski tidak seluas rumah Pak Ageng, aura hedonisme terpampang jelas lewat model rumah Pak Muga yang tiga tingkat. Mereka bahkan punya ruang rekreasi, perpustakaan mini serta kolam renang sendiri (meski fungsi ruang baca masih tidak diketahui sebab Pak Muga selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor, sementara istrinya lebih senang menonton tv dan anaknya tidak begitu tertarik pada buku-buku bantal). Anak mereka, Alda, adalah anak lelaki favorit semua warga Blok B. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau orang di sekitar Alda selalu overprotektif, baik itu keluarga atau bahkan tetangga.

Pak Muga tetangga sebelah rumahnya Pak Syahbana. Keduanya tidak begitu dekat lebih karena Pak Muga tidak punya banyak waktu luang, tapi Pak Syahbana maklum. Muga direktur perusahaan ternama, Ageng saja digaji banyak sebab bekerja sebagai manajer di perusahaannya. Oleh karena itu, rumah Pak Syahbana selalu terbuka lebar untuk Alda yang kadang kesepian sebab ibunya tidak begitu pandai dalam hal bermain.

Kasus rumah Pak Alam mirip dengan rumah Pak Iqbal. Serupa tapi tak sama. Kalau di rumah Pak Alam kamu akan menemukan perabot mahal nan canggih, di rumah Pak Iqbal ada aura kental Korea vs Jepang. Selsha (istrinya Iqbal) adalah seorang fangirl oppa-oppa Korea (dan sekaligus fujoshi dalam diam), sementara suaminya sendiri murni vvibu yang hobi koleksi nendoroid gadis cantik berambut hijau diikat jago bernyanyi. Keduanya sempat bertengkar saat akan merenovasi rumah——Bu Selsha mau yang seperti di drama-drama Korea sementara Pak Iqbal kukuh ingin rumah tradisional Jepang. Akhirnya mereka sepakat bangun yang biasa saja tapi diisi _merchandise_ idola masing-masing setelah dimarahi anak sulung mereka.

Sebulan sebelumnya, rumah di pojok kanan, sebelah Pak Iqbal masih kosong, tapi kini sudah dihuni pasangan baru, Pak Royana dan Bu Azka. Kebetulan Pak Royana dan Pak Luthfi sahabat lama, jadi tidak butuh uluran waktu bagi mereka membaur di keramaian warga Gang Yesso. Rumah mereka masih terlihat model aslinya, meski sudah ganti cat dan menjebol kamar depan dengan kamar belakang. Pak Royana masih mengumpulkan uang untuk membangun lantai dua yang ia idam-idamkan. Bu Azka, di sisi lain, tampaknya tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan urusan bangun-membangun seperti itu.

Rumah terakhir di Gang Yesso dihuni oleh seorang mahasiswa muda pejuang skripsi yang naas, Hamzah. Rumah itu punya orangtuanya yang mulanya hendak dijadikan kontrakan, namun urung karena ternyata kampus Hamzah lumayan dekat dari situ. Jadi Hamzah pindah, tinggal di sana, tapi masih disuruh membayar iuran ke orangtuanya (untuk diam-diam mereka tabung).

Sesungguhnya Blok B itu normal terlepas dari gosip dan tradisi mereka yang mencurigakan.


End file.
